Jace and Clary's night of passion
by Neona4
Summary: What would have happened if Simon had never come out of the bedroom and interrupted Jace and Clary. RR


They reached her door. She leaned against the wall beside it, looking up at him. "Thanks for the birthday picnic," she said, trying to keep her tone neutral.

He seemed reluctant to let go of her hand. "Are you going to sleep?"

_He's just being polite_, she told herself. Then again, this was Jace. He was never polite. She decided to answer the question with a question. "Aren't you tired?"

His voice was low. "I've never been more awake."

He bent to kiss her, cupping her face with his free hand. Their lips touched, lightly at first, and then with a stronger pressure. When they finally broke apart Clary realised Simon was in her room. "Um… Simon's crashed on my bed…" she said nervously.

"Do you want to come back to my room?" he asked. She looked into his eyes, "I'd love to."

After just a couple of minutes they were at Jace's bedroom door, the second it was open they reached for each other, kissing passionately, as if they would die if they broke apart. When they were finally able to, they looked into each others eyes neither sure exactly what to say, trying to catch their breath. Jace gave Clary a meaningful look, 'Are you sure this is what you want?' he seemed to say. She nodded in reply, she knew, this was the going to be the moment she finally lost her virginity.

Jace bent down putting Clary on to his bed and he came down after her, hovering over her. Slowly he kissed her, he felt as if he wasn't careful she would shatter into a million pieces. He kissed his way down her stomach, intending to make this last as long as possible, as he kissed his way back up her body he lifted her baby-blue tank top up and over her head. Jace started running his hands all over her body, he just couldn't get enough of her, her skin was so smooth he thought, he wanted to ravish her. A hundred fantasies flashed through his mind, all the things he wanted to do to her, tying her up, taking her in every which way, there were too many to mention. There were also the few that weren't in the slightest bit sexual, things like just holding her hand in pubic, showing the world that she was his, that he was with this beautiful girl.

Clary's confidence starting to grow, she tried to remove his shirt, Jace realised what she was trying to do and saw that she was having trouble, this made him laugh and he gave her a comforting kiss and removed the shirt himself. Next to go was Clary's shorts, the ones that matched her tank top, there really wasn't all that much to take off though, seeing as they were so short. He loved her smooth skin and so kissed her legs all the way down as he took them off. Jace came back up and started kissing her neck, that made her giggle, he stopped and looked at her. "Sorry," she said, embarrassed, "I'm ticklish." she blushed. _God she's cute when she blushes_, Jace thought.

Suddenly, Jace felt hands at his front, it was Clary undoing the fly on his jeans, before he knew it they were around his ankles. He was kicking them off to get the out of the way. He knew that this was the point Clary would get even more embarrassed, for some reason she was so self conscious, she was beautiful and she didn't even realise it. He decided that he would get rid of his boxers first so that she might not feel so nervous. So he knelt up on the bed and shoved them down to his knees, for a moment they both froze, staring at each other. The next second they were reaching for each other, making out with as much passion as humanly possible.

Very slowly - which was difficult considering how desperate Jace was to see Clary naked at this point - he reached around to her back, released the clasp of her bra and pulled the straps down her arms and flung it across the room. Next were her panties, he reached down hooked his thumbs into the elasticised waist and slower than he ever thought possible he dragged them down her legs and off her feet.

That was it. They were both naked. "Are you ready?" Jace asked cautiously. Clary nodded, she'd never been more sure about anything.

Jace lay on top of her staring deep into Clary's eyes. He got into position. Just a few seconds, that was all it took and he was inside her. He pushed long, soul crushing thrusts into her. Clary quickly started moaning. Her face was filled with pleasure. It wasn't long before both Jace and Clary came, and when they came they did it together. The was only the first time though. Over and over all night long they fucked. Fast and passionate. Slow and loving. They did it everyway they could think of.

Later that night, whilst Clary was still asleep, Jace was wide awake and watching Clary. _She even looks beautiful asleep_ he thought. He couldn't believe it, here he was lying naked in bed next to the girl he loved. And that was the way he wanted it forever. No matter what.


End file.
